


The Best Laid Plans

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Some moments don't have to go as planned to be perfect.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.5:  
> Character A has been planning on proposing for a long time (everything has to be PERFECT) and then proposes to character B in a spur of a moment while doing something mundane like eating pizza or playing video games or something

The moon was high up in the sky, casting its gentle glow on both them and the waves.  
This particular excursion hadn’t been planned, just a little improvisation among lots of tiny moments, all perfectly designed for Kili’s full enjoyment.  
But of course, Kili enjoyed just being free more than anything.  
And Fili did have to admit it was a very enjoyable evening, even with the restaurant reservation going to waste. Here they had the sound of the waves, the way the moonlight reflected in Kili’s eyes and their barefoot toes dipping in the lukewarm water under the pier. It was perfection.  
Which was good, considering there was one tiny, little thing he had forgotten.

“What’s this?”

They had both spread out their jackets on the slightly damp wood beneath them, for comfort and warmth.  
Fili had planned for their restaurant evening, and it was okay, he still had another week to find a better moment - except that Kili was always curious, with both wandering hands and attention.  
Nothing for it. It wasn’t what he had planned, but they didn’t lie, and he wouldn’t start now.

“My promise that I’m yours forever, if you will have me.” Fili said instead, eyes intent, drinking in all the little details of this moment: The way Kili swallowed, how he glanced between the little box and Fili, the way his breath sped up and the reflection on the ring when Kili finally opened his gift.

The warmth of Kili’s lips on his own, salty from the spray, happy laughs disrupting their kiss only to be replaced by pecks and kisses and finally, foreheads together and holding on, “Yes. A thousand yeses. Always. I love you.” and yet more kisses and joy and all those perfect things.

They both agreed it would be better to omit how Fili, hands damp - from the sea, only the sea of course, regardless of what Kili teased him with - had lost the ring, both of them fiddling, desperately trying to catch it again. Kili’s last triumphant yell, the tiny piece of jewelry safely caught in his fist, only to overbalance. Fili trying to pull him back - and both of them taking an unintended moonlight swim, spluttering in the suddenly not so comfortable water.  
Kili had laughed and crowed the whole way back, paddling to shore with both their hands wrapped around the sign of their promise.  
At least they had managed not to get sick, though it had been a close thing, both of them sniveling in the coming days, but too happy to care.

Maybe it hadn’t gone as planned, in any way, but it was perfect, nonetheless.  
As if anything that started their future together could ever be anything else.


End file.
